


Sometimes the Sunshine is too Bright

by FrostbittenIce



Category: brightwin - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: BrightWin, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostbittenIce/pseuds/FrostbittenIce
Summary: Bright Vachirawit has his life turned around suddenly when his father passed away. He and his mother are left with a huge debt from his dad's failed investments. Left with no other choice, Bright decides to drop out of university. He wills himself to take any odd jobs available to alleviate some stress off his mother.On the opposite side of the socio-economic spectrum, Win Metawin has everything in the world; money, success, youth, you name it, he has it. He is the envy of his peers and the dream of the women around him. However, he also has a huge problem, one that keeps him from being intimate from his past relationships.Will their unexpected meeting hold the answers to their respective predicament and misfortune?
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn, brightwin - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys would like this one. It will be heavy in later chapters and I hope you'd still stick around. :)

Chiva-aree's residence. Morning.

Bright gulped his morning coffee down to the last drop. He closed his eyes and wished that once he put his cup down the pile of bills on the counter would miraculously disappear, or at the very least, be fully paid. The ceramic bottom touched the tiles and he opened his eyes, they were still there, sealed and ready to be opened. He sighed aggravatedly.

'I shouldn't complain. I shouldn't complain.' He told himself. It was a mantra he did every day. His mother didn't complain, so should he. His father didn't want to pass his debt onto them. They just have to make do with what fate dropped on their lap and do their best to clear all outstanding debt his father loaned from the bank. He thought renovating their restaurant was going to help rake in customers, however, the construction company, owned by his father's old classmate, was shady and Bright's father was too naive to ask why the materials were overpriced. They also prolonged the construction, Bright thought it was the last straw and confronted his uncle. However, he was given all kinds of excuses; the fire department SOP was getting updated so they had to wait, the cement used needed to dry longer, and so on.It wasn't until Gulf and Mike, Bright's childhood friends intervened. Gulf was from the wealthy Traipipattanapong family, they were considered old money and had a lot of power. While Mike was from the Siripongchawalit family. They were a clan known in law enforcement. Due to his friend's involvement, the restaurant finished, but his father suffered a heart attack and passed away.

Bright's father wasn't even able to see the sum of his debt. When his mother saw it, Bright was afraid that he would lose her too. She wanted to take out a loan to pay for the loan, however, he told her that he would help her out. He dropped out of university and started working odd jobs to help his mother pay the debt. When opportunities were scarce, he'd help at the restaurant making deliveries or waiting tables.

Life had been hard for him for the past three years, and he hoped that he would be able to land a job that paid him a lot. He'd do anything, save for selling his body.

He looked at his phone and saw another unread text flash on the screen. He knew who it was from.

Months ago, he accompanied his uncle to assist him. His uncle was a makeup artist and sometimes, he would ask Bright to help him out, he thought that his nephew would be discovered by designers. They did, however, time and time again, Bright refused them.The price was too high and Bright had promised himself that he would not disgrace his parents by selling himself for money. However, that day, there was a photographer that kept snapping his photo.

Annoyed, Bright confronted him and the photographer introduced himself as Guy Lertchuchot-Boonsri. It clicked in his mind that the Guy was the husband to the number one fashion designer in Asia, Green Lertchuchot-Boonsri of Green House of Glam. Guy himself wasn't completely unknown to Bright either. He knew that the man had worked with big named celebrities all over the world. But that didn't mean he could take Bright's photos without permission.Guy apologized and offered to shoot him for free to build up his portfolio, and Bright was upfront that he knew that nothing was for free. And if Guy was going to solicit sex from him, he frankly declined. The photographer said that he was happily married and content with his husband, Green. But he did tell Bright that his androgynous looks would fit well with Green's next fashion project.

"I'll shoot your portfolio, in exchange, I want you to meet up with my husband and maybe inspire him again," Guy said and promised him that he wouldn't have to do anything close to sexual.

Bright thought about it and told him that he would do it. It was a good idea to just build a portfolio than wait to be discovered. It was more professional and there would be less of a chance that he'd look like a naive jailbait. Plus, having Guy Lertchuchot-Boonsri's name attached to his photos was going to help a lot. His uncle reassured him that the Lertchuchot-Boonsri couple weren't nefarious nor creepy in any way. Bright felt much better in his decision and later that day, he went to meet with Green.

To say that Green, of the famed Green House of Glam, was an interesting person, was a complete disservice to the man Bright could only say he was a character, an adorable one, but his personality and enthusiasm was in a league of their own. His high-pitched squeal when he saw his husband nearly deafened Bright. It seemed that he was non-existent to the two of them as they made-out off to the side.

Bright was both glad that he wasn't seen as an object, but a little disturbed that the heavy petting could turn into a full bout of welcome home lovemaking.

He tried his best to make himself invisible. In his attempt, he caught a glimpse of the many-many gowns and suits on mannequins. They were opulent and grandiose that Bright's inner flamboyant gay boy did a cartwheel, sashayed, two pas de bourrée, a double backflip, and landed perfectly with rainbow pom-poms in both hands. He gasped at the most luxurious and blinding gown he had ever seen. It was still unfinished yet he could see that concept of what the designer was going for.

It was made to wrap and hug the wearer's body tightly, sensually. It wasn't made to shock, it was made to entice. The fur coat was so fluffy and white, he was tempted to just wrap it around himself and forget about the whole world. He couldn't help himself and walked to it, dazed and hypnotized.

"Ah! Ah! Aaah! You can look but you can- oh my Gooooooooooooood!"

Bright woke up from his trance and covered his ears. Soon enough Green was twirling him around and looking at his face at any possible angle.

"She's perfect!" Green announced and Bright just looked at Guy confused. All he got was a shrug.

At present, he was still confused about the whole thing. They had dinner and Bright went home with a contract for 10,000 US dollars. All he had to do was show up whenever Green called him and let the man sketch him. It turned out that Green had been in a creative slump and was unable to finish his new collection after his falling out with one of his muses. Bright saw Green as a passionate and sensitive person, he deduced that he could trust him. Guy was also too stupidly in love with his husband, so he trusted him too. With Mike's help, they were able to look into the contract, and Bright was happy that there weren't any hidden conditions, and so he signed it. It was too good to pass up and it was a good sum to knock off a good chunk off of their family's debt. Other than that, he finally had his photos professionally taken and he was introduced by the Lertchuchot-Boonsris to designers. He now had a career in modeling, but still preferred to work locally to be close to his mother.

The other day, however, Guy met up with him and offered him another contract. This time Green wanted him to model for him on his newest collection. The collection was partly inspired by him. It was big for his modeling career. But! There was always a but when it came to Green. The catch was, he had to wear one of the gowns in the collection. Bright had nothing against cross-dressing, he was gay after all, but there wasn't anything feminine about him save for his face. He grew so close to Green and Guy that he didn't want to be the cause of any of their demise. And it wasn't just walking on the runway in one of the gowns. Green wanted to announce him as the new face of Green House of Glam International. That was not just big, it was huge. Although that would entail that he would have more work overseas and would be able to pay off their debts sooner. Which means his mother would be alone.

He didn't want her to be alone. He sighed again and tried not to look at his phone and the unopened envelopes.


	2. Win's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Win's Dilemma~ ^_^

Doctor's Office, toilet. Morning.

  
Inside the toilet cubicle, Win sat on the toilet. He hung his head low. It was another disappointing visit to the doctor. It had been four years of check-ups and treatments from doctors locally and abroad. Still nothing. Still, his condition was the same as it had been when he discovered it.

It's a well-kept secret that only he, himself, and the specialists that he had attend him know. He had been living in shame about it and hiding the truth made others think that he was some standoffish rich guy. Although that didn't stop the ladies from flocking to his side each time the spot there had emptied. Well, he was rich, he was blessed with good looks, and he was a rising entrepreneur. With the help of his family name, life had been easy for him. However, his intellect and skills weren't lacking. It was just the gods gave him both talent and luck to succeed in life.  
But in his romantic life? Every relationship seemed like the last one. It wasn't like he was a playboy. He wanted to make it work with Peach, with Stacy, with Kitty, with Grace, with Charity, and with- so many others. However, the hindrance to his happily ever after was his condition.  
Win found out about it when he was seventeen. He and his then-girlfriend, Fern, agreed to lose their virginity right before they separate ways for college. Fern was going to London and he was to go to the US for university. He didn't know why his junior didn't wake up despite the heavy petting they had done. In the end, Fern got scared and stopped everything. He had been so confused about everything that happened, that they parted ways never mentioning anything about it. They broke up a year after that day.

After that, Win dated again. Still, it was the same. His nether regions refused to cooperate with what he wanted. He went to temples, churches, and traditional herbalists. Nothing. He refused to research on the internet thinking that it might make the idea about his problem too real. But desperation led him to WebMD and it affirmed his suspicion. He didn't want to believe it.

He had ED. Erectile Disfunction.

And although he dreaded to go to a specialist, he forced himself. The first doctor diagnosed him with ED, he refused to believe it. He asked for a second opinion, a third, and a fourth. All diagnoses were the same. He had ED and he hated it, but he was able to confirm what he knew all along.

Denial is not a river in Egypt and he had to accept the fact that he had the disorder.  
The upside was that the doctors he saw were positive and promised that continued treatments would be beneficial. However, three years without much result was wearing his hope down.  
Mentally and physically, he was exhausted.

Mentally and physically, he was exhausted  
He slapped himself with both hands. His cheeks reddened and throbbed with pain, but it got him out of his slump. "Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, your mother never raised a quitter! Fight! Fight! FIGHT!!!!"

"I'm with you, man! Don't give up!" Somebody said encouragingly.  
Shocked, Win stuttered a thank you.

He needs to learn how to stop himself from speaking his thoughts out loud.

***

Win's condo, living room. Same day, afternoon

After his doctor's appointment, Win was feeling down. He didn't even stopover for lunch and his appetite decided to take a break. Despite his self-encouragement, the reality was never changed, he was still out of options. He knew he needed something to take his mind off of his recent disappointment, and luckily, he knew the best person to cheer him up. He took his phone out and sent a text to his sister. He took his phone out and sent a text to his sister

_Hey, sis! You have any plans tonight? - Win_

_HU? - Maew  
_

_Haha, very funny. I need a pick me up.- Win_

_Sth wrong? -_ _Maew_

_Work stuff. - W_

_Win, if u'r on the prowl again, I swear to God!_ _I won't let u break another poor girl's </3.- Maew_ _  
_

_First of all, I tried to make every rel. work._ _S_ _econd,_ _hey broke up with me. - Win_

_Sure... - Maew_ _  
I just need to get out of my head. - W_ _  
Fine. I need a plus one anyway. Dress to impress._

_Pick me up at 8 sharp._ _-_ _Maew_

_Where to? - Win_ _Sis? - Win_ _Damn it! - Win_ _Fine. 8 it is. - Win_ _  
_

_Good boy._ _-_ _Maew_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is The Rise of Sunshine~


	3. Rise of Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahhh! Took me a while to update orz BUT! I made it before 2021
> 
> Are you guys excited for Still2gether???????? I AM! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**Gulf's residence. Morning.**

  
Bright heard Gulf and Mike snickering. He had been practicing how to walk like one of the girls he'd seen in the runway. At first, he tried Naomi Campbell's signature walk, but after the fifth time he tripped on his foot, he decided it wasn't for him. He collapsed on the couch as his legs started to show fatigue from standing and walking in heels for weeks.

"I'm in pain, I need new legs." He groaned.

"You need a new everything." Mike said then gestured towards his face and the rest of his body, "Together, these aren't really working for you.

"Oh, including friends?"

"Who'd be friends with someone as moody as you?"

Bright stood up to tackle Mike, but Gulf blocked him with his body. "Children, the show is tonight. I'm pretty sure Boonsri would like his muse intact and unscathed." Gulf felt Bright lean his full weight on him, with the man towering over him, he almost toppled backward.

"Why the hell did I do this again?" Bright said. He slumped his body on Gulf's and allowed himself to be hugged and patted on his back.

Mike popped a cherry in his mouth then said, "To bring honor to us all, Mulan."

"Why did I do this? I'll fall over. It's one thing to walk on a runway, it's another thing to walk in heels on a catwalk!" Bright complained and sat back down on the couch, he brought Gulf to sit on his lap and cuddle the man like a teddy bear.

Annoyed, Gulf lightly elbowed his stomach and squirmed away, "You had plenty of time to say no, Bright. There's no backing out now, dumbass."

"Kidnap me? The ransom doesn't have to be high."

Mike made a face, "Who'd kidnap someone broke?"

"For my body, you dick!"

"They already have you, why ask for a ransom?" Gulf threw popcorn at him.

"Why am I born with this damned face?"

"Seriously?!" Mike shrieked in disbelief, "Seriously? You have the audacity to complain about being born handsome. I ought to kick your nuts, Chiva-aree!"

"You won't understand, asshole."

"Dick!"

"Children! Focus! You, Mike, go get yourself ready," Gulf said and kicked Mike's shin for him to get moving, "and you, Narcissus, snap yourself out of it. You've practiced hard and you're a professional! You'll do great. Do it for Green. Show up for him. He saw your walk and never complained. Pretty sure he knew what he got himself into."

Bright feeling a little offended crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "A hug would've been nicer, you meanie!"

"Come here, you big baby." Gulf gave the taller man a tight power hug, then released him when Bright started to pat his ass, "Stop molesting me and get your thirsty ass ready!"

"Sorry if this offends you, but I'm not into bony asses."

"You wish you could have this, but! STALLING. Get your dumbass ready." Gulf kicked his shin and Bright grumpily stomped into the guest room where Mike was.

As soon as Bright got in, Gulf heard Mike shriek, "Perv!"

"Do I really need friends?"

  
***

  
**Greenhouse of Glam's Fashion Show. Evening.**

  
"BRIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Bright, Gulf, and Mike turned there heads to where the shrill voice came from. Green rushed to Bright and pulled him away from his friends. Right behind him was Guy to reassure his friends that everything was fine.

"Oh, Bright! I'm so happy you're here. I was really worried when I didn't hear from you for a week. Guy stopped me from checking up on you and told me to give you time."

He felt guilty for making the designer worry. He gave Green an apologetic bow, "Sorry, I guess I was too engrossed in practicing my walk."

"Oh, no, no! It's okay, I'm glad to know that you've taken this seriously. Thank you for coming~" Green said after he pushed Bright inside a room and made him sit in front of a blindingly bright vanity. The mirror was covered with a white sheet.

Chaos was going on outside the hall and once Green shut the door, everything became quiet.

"Okay, just wait here. That door is the washroom if you need to freshen up. I'll call the makeup artist. The show is in an hour." He left before Bright gave him a reply.  
Alone, Bright decided to send Gulf and Mike a group message. He wanted them to know that he was just fine. 

_Hu dis? - **M**_   
_Such a dick. - **B**_   
_Id say break a leg, but I saw uve been doin dat 4 d past wk.kekeke - **M**_   
_**DEAD** x_x - **G**_   
_Saying goodbye to OLD friends. - **B**_   
_You'll do great, Bright. - **G**_   
_Thanks. I hope touching your flat butt would give me luck like a genie's lamp. - **B**_   
_Roflmao ahahahwbakdabbdw - **M**_   
_In the market for new friends. - **G**_

  
Fooling around with his friends helped him relax a little bit. It wasn't until the makeup artist knocked and entered the room that he put his phone down.

***

  
**Lobby, Greenhouse of Glam's Fashion Show. Evening.**

  
Win arrived with his sister and while he was used to the upper-class's small talk, he silently prayed that the ground would open and swallow him whole. The meaningless and pointless babbling about acquaintances, they never really cared about, was giving him a huge headache. His sister, however, fared much better that he did.

She had always been such a conversationalist. She could turn any subject into something interesting to talk about, whether she was, Win could never tell. She was also a great actress.

He excused himself to get some fresh air outside. The air-conditioner was too cold and it was making his nose numb.

On the way to the patio, he passed by the most beautiful, most handsome, and well-dressed people that seemed to walk out of a catalog.

All of them tried to stop him from reaching his destination. Who wouldn't? He was, after all, the heir to the Opas-iamkajorn fortune. But he already had his turn around the elites, and he found that most of them were either only after his money or completely vapid that he wished the wall would say yes to his marriage proposal.

A few more steps and he was out, he could only heave a sigh of relief.

"Too much in there for you too, huh?"

Win whipped his head to the right, Gulf was there, the Traipipattanapong heir.

"I thought I'd never see you hanging around these parts again." Win said, completely surprised that Gulf was in a public event after years of being absent from the scene. They really weren't friends, per se, however, they do share a distaste for much of the pretentiousness that went on inside high society.

Gulf gestured to him, "I could say the same for you. I thought you're bored of this lot. Didn't expect you to attend Green's fashion show."

"I'm here with my sister. She just said to dress up, I didn't know this was our destination."

"Ah, I see."

"How about yourself?"

He flashed his smile to Win, his deep dimple was visible. Quite rare these days, even win knew that himself. "I'm here to support a very special friend, who was more reluctant to come here than I was."

"Pretty?"

"Hm?" Gulf looked at him with his eyebrow raised. Win just wagged his own in response, and that earned him an eye roll, "Very, Win, but just wouldn't be your type."  
"We wouldn't know until you introduce us."

"Fat chance, playboy." He said then playfully hit his companion on the arm.

Win cut his reply off when Gulf's phone beeped, he gave him time to check it. 

"Gotta go, Metawin. See you around." He patted his upper back.

"Wait, before you go, how would I spot your friend?"

Gulf sighed, "If you see the most beautiful one out of this bunch, then that's my friend."

"Hey, if you have something going on with-"

"No, none at all."

Win saw him frown, "I mean, you know, Kanawut, you better stop me now. We had summer camps together, and I respect you."

Gulf just snorted, "Sure, but you wouldn't stand a chance anyway." And with that, he left closing the doors behind him.

"That's ice cold." Win said to himself. Their encounter was short and nice, Gulf was one of the few people Win could tolerate without getting fussy. The man was just himself most of the time and refused to abide by the constant need to chat for entertainment.

He had to admit, knowing that Gulf was here, he was relieved because knowing his sister, she would be busy mingling with people from her own industry. Despite his exchange with Gulf, Win didn't want to meet anyone tonight. He only wanted to stay an hour then leave. Fashion shows weren't really his thing.

This wasn't really what crossed his mind when he asked his sister for help.

'If Kanawut's too busy doing his own thing or dash early, at least there's champagne.' He thought.

  
***

  
**Makeup room, Greenhouse of Glam's Fashion Show. Evening.**

  
Bright was internally panicking when Green showed up with the gown he was supposed to wear.

"Oh! Gods above! Look at you!" Green squealed in delight when he saw how good the hair and MUA's work on Bright's makeup. All that was needed was for Bright to put on the gown. "Come on, come on. Time to put this on."

Bright mechanically stood up and took his clothes off. He was so dissociated from himself that he forgot how to be conscious in front of people.

"Uhm..." Green's apprehension caught his attention.

"Huh?"

Green pointed to his nether regions and he quickly checked them, he was sure there weren't any holes in them. His gaze snapped back at Green who now had a sort of dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, uhm, hunnie. You're t-too... well-"

"Too?"

"Bulgy-" Bright looked utterly confused and Green got a bit sheepish, "I mean, that's a good thing. It's a great thing! You know some like it big, but uhm..."

Bright's cheek heated up when he realized what Green was talking about.

"Sorry, professional, right!" Green cleared his throat, "We need to hide Junior Bright. We don't want the guests to think you're walking on three legs, hunnie."

Bright just nodded.

"Tucking."

"Ha?"

"You need to tuck."

Green told him to go in the washroom before leaving the room, only to come back with a satin thong.

"You said to hide my junk. How is this-" He held it up at eye level, "going to achieve that."

"Oh, you doubt too much, hunnie. This may be small, but it's a warrior. It's called a gaff. You just need to pop your berries where they came from, pull Bright Jr. between your cheeks then put this on. There may be some initial discomfort, but it'll subside as long as you chant, 'beauty is pain' over and over."

"What do you mean pop my berries where they came from?"

Green shook his head then pulled up his phone, "Hm, this goes to show that not all gays are born equal. I should have taught you this before. Here, just follow this." He handed his phone to Bright and the younger man's eyes widened. "I know, it's a lot, but it's doable even for beginners."

Bright looked away from the video to look at Green who was smiling from ear to ear.

"This is testicle abuse!"

"It's not going to hurt."

"That's what they always say."

"And this time, they're sure. I promise it won't hurt. If it does, we'll think of something else."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll try it." He closed the door and left Green to take off the dress's dust cover.

"Try not to mess up your hair and makeup!" Green called out, but instead of a reply, he heard yelps followed by a string of curses, before the door opened.

"You're flat!" Green clapped rapidly. "That wasn't so bad."

"I'm not doing that again."

"Of course," he winked and Bright was sure he was being teased, "Now, let me help you put this on."

Bright looked at the shimmering gown and his shoulders felt lighter. He nodded and then after that, Green busied himself with dressing his muse up. Bright tried his best to maintain his figure, after the last fitting. He was fitted for the gown twice and Green ended up altering to fit his gains. Guilty for making the man worry more than what was necessary, he knew he had to portion his meals and change his workout routine.

As Green zipped him up, he felt the fabric hug his body. It was just tight enough to feel it every inch on his skin.

"Okay, I know you've been practicing your walk in these, so this shouldn't be a problem anymore." Green helped him put on the shoes that he'd been ups and downs with for the past weeks. Once they were snuggly on, Green took a step back to properly examine him. The designer clutched at her pearls and exhaled loudly.

Bright felt taller as he saw the pride in Green's eyes.

"Words can't explain how- maybe you should just see for yourself. Are you ready?"

Bright had an audible gulp. Was he? He could only manage a mixture of a nod and a shrug, but Green obliged nonetheless and pulled the cover from the vanity's mirror.

Slowly, Bright turned to face his reflection and he was blown back.

He was stunned at the ethereal person staring back at him. He took a step forward, touched the loose curls of the wig, his blushed cheeks then the Swarovski studded gown.

This woman had put him under a spell.

But it was broken when someone shouted, "Last thirty minutes!"

Green saw Bright gasped and looked like he was about to fall. He urged him to sit.

"Is the dress too tight?" Bright shook his head no, "Hungry?" Another no, "Nervous?" A resounding yes. He sighed, "Talk to me, hunnie."

"I'm nervous I'd screw this over for you."

Green made Bright look into his eyes, "You've practiced long and hard, hunnie. It's time for you to put all that hard work into play. Plus, look at you! Woman."

"I know, but I'm still me, Green. I'm a screw-up. I've been like that for all my life." Bright looked down, but Green was having none of that. He tilted his chin up to make eye contact with him again.

"Listen, you can be whoever you want tonight. Tonight is the night of fantasy. You don't need to be scared. Tell Bright to loosen his grip and relax. Let go and breathe in then out."

Bright closed his eyes and let the tension flow out each time he released his breath.

"Let that inner glamazon overcome you, let her go, let her come out. It's her turn and just for one night, she will conquer and slay. Why just one night? Because she's too blinding to look at and mere mortals could never handle her beauty. Now, who wears the crown?"

"I do."

"And who are you?"

"Sunshine."

Bright looked at Green with such intensity that Green forgot to breathe. He was a completely different person. He was no longer Bright.

She is Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me in the comments if you liked it! Next time BW will meet~  
>  ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

**Author's Note:**

> I still love Green (I used his name instead). I will update  
> Tine's Quest to Become Sarawat's Ultimate Bottom Boyfriend within this week.
> 
> Next up is Win's dilemma. 
> 
> Stay safe everybody!! :)


End file.
